The Pranking Games
by fieryjunior35
Summary: Christina Mellark does not want to spend her Lucian vacation just being on the beach and sipping fancy juices like all the other Lucians would...so she gathers up her friends and comes "The Pranking Games"! UP FOR ADOPTION DUE TO INABILITY TO UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

Flaming Passion Stories presents

another story by fieryjunior35 named

"The Pranking Games"

-inspired by Big Time Rush's episode about The Pranking Wars, the 39 Clues and the Hunger Games-

_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, or the said inspirations above. All rights are reserved to each and everyone's literary work. I only own Flaming Passion Stories, 'fieryjunior35' and all my wonderful stories here in FF._

The Prologue

_I must govern the clock, not be governed by it. ~Golda Meir_

Christine Mellark is bored. Not that this is her first time being bored, and those memories were better forgotten than repeated. As of many Lucians besides her, she is known to have a _bad_, _bad_ temper. Especially when she's bored. She always believed that she is a Cahill and she can be capable of _anything_ she wanted-and not even boredom can prevent her for doing that, or even anything.

Christine is half Philippine and American, though she was born in Manila on July 10 fifteen years ago. She's also a citizen of both countries, since her dad, Garett Fletcher, wanted to. She also lives with her uncle, Jericho and her personal tutor/maid/partner-in-espionage Danielle Zanibar. Danielle, or Dani, the nickname she'd always call her, teaches her everything from world history to Japanese to chemistry. Meanwhile, Jericho was her companion when her dad wasn't always there, since he's one of the branch leaders since Isabel's imprisonment and Vikram's disappearance.

She's on vacation with her family, in a splendid Philippine resort. However, it seems that no one's really relaxing. Her dad was on the phone almost 24/7 since they've touched down, and Jeri (what she calls her uncle) was shouting at his, again. Dani was exercising Christine's skills in recognizing Japanese kanji characters, and so the only ones resting are their imaginations of themselves relaxing.

Her uncle finally put down his phone, and slumped in the beach seat next to her. "Uncle," she says in a caring tone. "Don't stress out too much. This is why I'm doing this, remember?"

He turns to her, and smiles. "Thank you for the offer, but this may be a bad time." She, in turn, slumps her shoulders and removes her gaze on her loving uncle and goes back to reading her book. He releases a sigh and lies back on the chair. "Oh, and Ate Dani, that kanji means 'understatement'." She nods and replaces the kanji being shown.

"I know how hard it is for you, my dear, but it cannot be helped. They caused this, and thankfully we're solving it..." her father says.

"No! Our _real_ problem is you guys not relaxing. That means...'plead', right?"

"Yes, it is. Very good. That would be enough. Should I leave?" Dani asks as she packs up her kanji flashcards. "You're already talking about something that I should not know, and that I may intrude-"

"No Ate. _You_ are a part of this. Please, I've worked hard for this..." Christine pleads to her, looking into her 21-year old eyes. Her tutor smiles and takes a seat on the chair. She then takes a sip of her mango shake, then thinks. Then she glanced up and realized something.

"I know! How about you guys have a vacation of your own, and I'll have mine?"

"No!" Jeri retorts. "You can't because you may be sent on a mission. Alana _specifically_ told you not to dilly-daddle-"

"Uncle, tell Auntie Alana that I would be just hanging out with some of my friends...and that she can _totally_ depend on me if she needed to."

"That's not the first time I heard that,"

"Same here," says her American father, Garett. "Not that you can't...it's just that...you could..."

"I could lead myself into trouble that I could be punished of? Oh please Father, _I'll be fine_. This is why I wanted you guys to have a vacation on your own. Including you too Ate Dani."

Danielle looks at her, her face filled with both pride and confusion. "Okay, Dani, you're the one leading them to wherever you want to go. As long as by after a month or so, we're all going back to our normal lives. Is that understood?" she commands her. Well, she's still her maid after all, and Christine's the master.

She nods. Jeri and Garett exchanged looks, as if saying, _This is going to turn bad_, but they shrugged and nodded to their only girl.

"Thank you, Dad, Uncle, Ate Dani!" she says as she hugs them all three with joy. Then all three of them bade goodbye and went toward the jet and finally relax.

As soon as they were gone, she went to her room, turned on her laptop, and called a conference immediately to six of her most closest Cahill friends.

"Guys, it's time."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's that for a prologue? Now, now...that's just the tip of the iceberg. Watch out for the next chapter! ;)<strong>

**~Christina Mellark (aka fj35) **


	2. A Big Announcement

**ATTENTION:**

**To all my attentive people of my fanfics, yes, this is a message from yours truly, Agent Minerva, still Lucian and a Madrigal-in-training.**

**.-..**

**I cannot be able to focus on my fanfiction part of my life until I pass my first quarter of classes and my CATs (that's College Admission Tests to you people).**

**However, I shall not let you down on the MAJOR update that I might do a few weeks after Shatterproof comes out. XD**

**...-**

**Just wait people! And stay Cahill and anti-Vesper!**

**.**

**Yours truly, Agent Minerva aka FieryJunior1**


End file.
